1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus, a method, a recording medium, and an output apparatus for determining the risk of falling by using myoelectric potential differences.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods for evaluating or determining the risk of falling have hitherto been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-172481 (hereinafter, referred to as PTL 1) and Akira Ochi and four others, “Itentou koureisha ni okeru zenpoutentou kaihi suteppu no kashikinkatsudou pataan”, The 48th Congress of Japanese Society of Physical Therapy (Nagoya), <URL: https://www.jstage.jst.go.jp/article/cjpt/2012/0/2012_48100485/_pdf> (hereinafter, referred to NPL 1)). PTL 1 discloses a method for evaluating the risk of falling by measuring the dynamic balance and the lower limb muscular strength which relate to falling. In addition, NPL 1 discloses a relationship between the walking ability and the lower limb myoelectric potential differences.
However, the methods disclosed in PTL 1 and NPL 1 have issues in that the methods sometimes require time and effort and high determination accuracy is sometimes difficult to achieve.